


Saiyuki Reload Magnum

by ichigokage



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Demons, F/F, F/M, Soulmates, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokage/pseuds/ichigokage
Summary: Near the beginning of their Journey West, the Sanzo party stop in the village Haven and make a grisly discovery. After assisting a fatally wounded girl, they see her safely to a new home. But, that will not be the last they see of this survivor.





	1. Chapter 1: Requiem for the Nearly Departed

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a huge Saiyuki fan since I was at most 15. Taiso is my oldest OC I have and I've constantly tinkered with her and with having binge watched Blast very recently, I was inspired and once again reworked Taiso. I forgot what my original plan was for the story eight years ago so here's a new story for one of my favorite series!
> 
> The first three or so chapters take place near the begining of Gensomaden. After that, it takes place after Blast. Please leave kudos and comments! But, for now, please enjoy Magnum!

Twigs snapped sharply underfoot, three demons were running for their lives. A man and a woman, presumably his wife and their daughter who appeared to be in her early teenage years. They could hear the mob of humans spitting horrible words at them, the most venomous phrases aimed at their daughter. “Don’t look back, Taiso! Keep running!” the mother commanded knowing the torches and violence that would come should the humans catch them. 

“I don’t understand! We’ve never removed our limiters nor threatened them! Why would they assume we would turn like the others?!” her father muttered angrily as the family hid amongst bushes and trees, controlling their breathing as best they could, father holding his daughter close, ready to have to do what was necessary to protect his wife and child. Even if it meant removing his power limiter.

As they believed themselves to be in the clear, the mother gave a pained sob as an arrow flew into her shoulder. “Mama!” Taiso cried out as they were ambushed by countless humans, each having torches and rope. Taiso swears she may have even seen a pistol. “Please just leave us alone!” the girl begged with tears falling down her cheeks, her parents pushing her behind them.

“We understand you’re all afraid of the other demons that have gone wild. Please, we’ve never harmed you. We’ve shared the bounty of our farms with each other.” Mother pleaded, hoping to reach some peaceful outcome. “We’ll leave. Move away if it will make you feel more at ease. There needn’t be any violence, mayor!” 

The mayor sneered at the demon woman and spat at their feet. “So you can remain a risk to other innocent people just trying to get by?! And with that thing following you?” he looked to their daughter and aimed his torch at her, “Not likely! You disgusting lot die here!” the mayor decreed as the townsfolk closed in on the family.

 

A jeep with four men was now leaving the city, the two in the back yawning loudly. “I swear, between the villagers ruckus and this dumb monkey’s snoring, I didn’t get anywhere near the amount of beauty sleep I need.” The redhead complained, lighting his first cigarette of the day and taking good, long drag. 

“I do wonder what all that racket was. I only heard the townsfolk sounding angry then suddenly nothing. What do you suppose could have happened?” The driver Cho Hakkai asked to no one in particular.

“It’s not our business unless it gets in the way of our journey.” The priest next to him grumbled, taking the chance of having a smooth road to read some of his newspaper. 

“I’m tellin you all I still heard some gunfire and smelled a fire. Think I’m just making stuff up…” the youngest of the group yawned, beginning to doze back off. His dream was of small feast but he was back in his mountain prison. It felt much warmer than he remembered, the warded pillars that helped keep him locked inside were mostly gone. The few that remained had colorful lights and wrapped with flowers or colored beads. 

In the center there was a large quilt laid out with a plethora of different foods that made his mouth water. His bird friend pecked at a few things before settling upon his shoulder. “It’s been a long time, Goku.” A soft, feminine voice called out, causing the boy to look from the bird and to the picnic blanket. Sat in the center was a woman with long black hair in an over the shoulder ponytail and eyes that looked like a clear spring sky, a striking but beautiful blue. “Look how much you’ve grown.” She added with a warm smile.

Goku remembered this woman, she visited him a fair few times years before Sanzo freed him. The last time he saw her…he swears there was someone else with her. If he recalled correctly it was quite close to the end of his imprisonment. “Oh! It’s you, miss! What are you doing here?” he asked, running to the blanket and joining her, eyes quickly looking over all the food presented before them. “What’s this awesome spread for?”

“It’s best to bring something when visiting friends right? I’ve missed you and I’m sorry I wasn’t able to visit you more.” Her voice turned somber as she pulled him into gentle hug, he remembered her embraces vividly. She was always so warm and tender. “I still truly wish I could have taken you with us. No child deserves to be trapped.” One of her hands cradled his head as he rested it against her chest, her heartbeat a soothing sound to his ears. “I still can’t believe how big you’ve gotten. I can tell you’re strong, Goku.” Her voice trailed off and he felt her trembling, noticing her shoulders shaking before he heard sobs coming from the woman. Before Goku could question what suddenly made her so upset, a metallic scent stung his nostrils.

“B-blood…?” he wondered, being shocked from his dream enough to wake up. “Hakkai! Stop the jeep!” at his outburst, the vehicle came to a swift halt.

Goku felt a slap to the side of his head, Sanzo’s infamous fan. “Just what the hell were you thinking stupid monkey?!” 

“Hey! Don’t hit me! I smell blood! It’s really strong…”

“Okay? Doesn’t mean something bad happened does it?” Gojyo asked, putting his cigarette out.

Goku didn’t bother answering either of his more tempermental companions and leapt out of the jeep, dashing into the forest as he followed the scent trail, the older men calling after him. He ran for a few minutes before coming to a clearing, two large trees were burnt to cinders, only charred cores remained. And at the foot of the two trees was a rather large but shallow ditch. Goku just stared at what was in the hole as the others rejoined him, the two smokers panting. “Why did you run off, Goku? What’s wrong-Gods…” Hakkai soon saw the ditch, a shallow grave to two bodies that were burnt to crisps and the body of a young, frail looking girl, hands and feet bound, face down in the dirt. Her hair was silver and long. But was a mess and matted with blood, no doubt what disturbed Goku’s slumber. She was wearing a long, black dress and a jeweled choker was around her neck.

The men felt their bones chill. Hakkai, took a few steps and turned the girl over. “Merciful Goddess she looks so young…” his expression darkened as he looked her over. “Bound and-and shot point blank. What could this child have done to deserve such a thing?” he questioned, his voice cracking from emotion.

“With how young she is…what those other two are her parents?” Gojyo wondered, “This is just disgusting. You sense anything, Sanzo?” he asked, turning his attention to the stone faced blond.

“These three were definitely demons. But I can’t feel evil from them. Only fear. Perhaps innocent victims to a horrendous hate crime. I wouldn’t be surprised these days.” Sanzo explained, noticing Goku kneeling beside the girl. “Goku? What are you doing?”

“I…I think she might still be alive. Her chest, I can see it still moving. If she is breathing, it’s not strong at all.” 

Hakkai panicked and pressed his fingers to her neck and gasped, “There’s still a faint pulse! She’s still alive!” he exclaimed, pulling the girl out of her grave as gently as he could and undid the ropes binding her body. “Goku, I need you to have her head rest on your lap.”

“Gotcha!” the boy moved and held her head so he could take the position Hakkai told him.

“She managed to survive? That’s one crazy tough little girl.” Gojyo watched as Hakkai used his chi to heal the girl, the small hole in her forehead pushing a bullet out, the metal object rolling off her head and Goku’s lap to the ground. “What kinda sick and depraved person does this to a kid?” he felt his blood boil at the thought of what this poor girl went through.

 

The young girl felt her body was somewhere else, she felt an enveloping softness. Was she fully passing on she wondered. He felt warmth, but this was a far more welcoming warmth than what she witnessed before her death; her parents, demons yes, but people who’ve never hurt a soul being burned to death as she was bound and forced to watch such kind people suffer in their final moments, the mob cheering over the deaths. Once her parents passed, the mayor pulled out a pistol and pressed it against her skull, enjoying the fear on the girl’s face that look of sadistic glee was the last thing she saw, hearing the gun go off and then everything went black. Her parents cries of agony echoed in her brain.

The men were sitting in a hotel room, having brought the girl back into town, her body wrapped in Goku’s cape and had her resting in a bed in their room. Goku keeping watch over her, frowning at her face twisted in negative emotions. His heart sunk as he saw a couple tears slip through her closed eyelids. “She’s even crying in her sleep…is there a way to help her feel better?” he turned to the guys, hoping they’d be able to answer him.

“Sadly not, my friend. She went through a traumatic ordeal. It makes sense she’s affected in such a way.” Hakkai explained, getting up and moving to stand beside Goku. “Be that as it may…it’s not easy to see when it’s right in front of you.” He admitted.

Sanzo and Gojyo stopped their card game as they all heard a raspy voice cry out, “MOM! DAD! DON’T BURN ME!!!!” the small girl in the bed shot up, tear filled, blue eyes wide in terror and panic. Her breathing was uneasy as she took in her surroundings, not recognizing the men in the room with her, each of them had looks of concern or shock as she fell off the bed, moving away and against the wall. “Wh-Where am I?”

Hakkai moved slowly as to not distress the girl further, “Please breathe, miss. You’re safe here.” He began, watching signs of her panicking further. “We found you in a clearing on the outskirts of the town and saved you. You’re in safe hands.”

Her breathing slowed somewhat as she examined the guys, being able to easily tell that they were not from the village. Some outsiders with obviously a shred of decency. “We were able to piece together what most likely happened. But, why were you attacked?” the man with gentle green eyes asked, still slowly moving closer and kneeling in front of her. 

Taiso hesitated, now fearing what she was. She knew she had to keep her true self secret now. What if she got attacked again. She bit her tongue. “I thought I could trust someone but they ratted on my family. The village…they-” she was cut off by a few knocks at the door of their room, causing her to jump, eyes darting to the door. “We’re…I’m still in Haven aren’t I?” she whispered, barely seeing one of the guys nod. 

“Excuse me. We heard a scream and wanted to check on you. Are you guys alright?” a soft, male voice asked from the other side of the locked door. Taiso recognized the voice and backed up, standing on shaky legs and hiding in the bathroom.

Sanzo cleared his throat and spoke up, moving to the door, “We’re fine.” Hakkai beckoned Goku to the bathroom to hopefully help the girl calm down, who was more than happy to try helping. “Our younger companion just had a nightmare is all. The idiot had to run to the bathroom. Probably a stomach ache. Sorry about the noise.” 

The voice responded, “Ah, I’m glad it’s not something serious. Thank you for you sermon earlier, Master Sanzo. They truly lifted the village’s spirit in these dark times. I’ll leave you four to enjoy the rest of your visit.” The person left and the men looked to each other. 

“They play the role of devout Buddhists but we find three, well two demons dead in their own backyard. That must have been what Goku was raising a fuss over last night.” Gojyo sighed, “A village full of hypocritical, religious fanatics. How original.”

“The big question is, how do we get that girl out of here. If they find her alone, I doubt they’d let her go.”

“Of course not. They’d probably burn her than shoot her. Or vice versa. So, that’s out of the question. Smuggling her out would be difficult if we have eyes on us.” Sanzo spoke after exhaling his cigarette.

 

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Goku was seated on the toilet while the girl hid in the bathtub. “It sounds like that guy’s gone. You can come out now. If you want.” He told her, the girl peeking up enough for him to see her eyes. He was drawn in by their hue, the same blue as the woman from his dream. “Whoa…you’ve got really pretty eyes. My name’s Goku. What’s yours?” he asked curiously with a friendly smile on his face.

Taiso’s eyes widened somewhat and her cheeks flushed from the out of nowhere compliment. “Thank-Thank you, Goku…my name is Taiso. You guys really saved me?” she asked, whenever she looked into his golden eyes, she felt a familiarity. A feeling that evoked a friendly sort of nostalgia. She wondered why that was but pushed it aside. She felt safe with this boy.

“Taiso? That’s a great name! And yeah…I smelled blood and followed it to your um…well your grave. Hakkai was able to heal you. Oh Hakkai is the one with the green eyes. He’s really nice. Unless you piss him off but that’s pretty tough to do. We aren’t gonna hurt ya, Taiso, we wanna help.” He told her, wanting the sad expression to go away.

“Well…if anything, I’d really like a shower first. I feel disgusting.” She mumbled but Goku still heard her.

“Oh, right. I can get that.” Goku sprung up and gripped the door handle after checking there was a towel. “I’ll just leave you to that, Taiso.” And he left her to her thoughts.

 

The soft voiced man and an older man were making their way to the forest clearing. “Jinso you’re sure of everything?” he asked the young boy.

“Yes sir Mayor. The Sanzo Party was thought to have left to continue their journey. But they came back and checked in for another day, the boy Goku carrying a person that they had covered. It may be a hunch but we can’t take any risks.” The plain looking boy explained as they made their way to their destination.

“It would be bad for everyone if that girl survived. Especially bad for you as the one who told us about her true nature.” Jinso averted his gaze but continued the trek and they came in view of the area that several villagers murdered two people in cold blood. The Mayor narrowed his eyes. There were indeed only two corpses in the grave. “I guess it’s true what they say. I wanted to show SOME pity to the child but, it seems you really must burn a witch to truly kill her.”


	2. Chapter 2: Requiem's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys look after Taiso as they wait for nightfall to sneak her out. They are stopped by the village elder who asks to accompany them and they are met with the mob that killed Taiso's parents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Two updates in one week! I feel pretty good about this! In total I typed 8,000 something words! While I know this story won't get as many hits, I still love the boys and will continue it, so please, if you know others that are fans of Saiyuki please spread this! Also check out my other works if you'd like. I also have a tumblr for my writing under ao3-ichigokage where I'll work on posting smaller things like headcanons, scenarios or even short stories!
> 
> For now, please enjoy, leave kudos and comments!

Goku and Gojyo had left the hotel to pick up a few things, mainly for Taiso. They had no idea when the last time she ate was, so they picked her up a meal and Goku was inside a small shop to pick out a drink or two for her. He really wanted to help maybe perk her up somehow. He didn’t like seeing someone upset, so long as they were decent people. He picked out two bottles of water, suggested by Hakkai as she could be dehydrated and water would just be best for the time being. Goku’s eyes came upon a shelf lined with a small variety of stuffed animals. “Maybe she’d like one of these…?” he asked himself as he examined each doll. “Which would she prefer?” he wondered.

Gojyo raised an eyebrow as Goku came up to the register, seeing something he didn’t expect as Goku paid for their small purchase. “A stuffed monkey? Really, Goku?” he asked, side-eyeing the boy.

“Shut up! I just wanted to get her something to maybe make her smile.” Goku glared at the half breed after putting the doll in the bag with the two bottles of water. “Think this is everything we need?” Goku asked before lowering his voice, “I’m pretty sure we’re being watched.”

“Yeah I feel ya. We’re all set. Let’s head back. We gotta head out soon.” Gojyo responded, crimson eyes noting that the monkey wasn’t wrong. There were eyes on them. Perhaps the villagers were suspicious of why they had returned. Adding they had a body covered would only make them seem even more guilty of something. Or, in this case, the villagers on edge for a dark secret being discovered.

Back at the hotel, Taiso sat in a corner in a chair that was pulled up by the nightstand. She refused to pass the window, no doubt for fear of someone seeing her. Even though she showered, she only had the same dress with her and she felt dirty again. The night before still haunting her, as it would for a good while she was sure.

Her parents’ cries and pleas were still trapped in her mind. If she acted, she could have saved them. The villagers would’ve paid for what they did. She thought she should have summoned fire, turn their weapon around on them. But, at the thought of fire, she remembered the stench from the macabre bonfire. Even recalling it made her stomach turn, a hand reflexively going to her mouth.

Sanzo and Hakkai were observing her from the main table, Sanzo peering over his newspaper. “You needn’t worry too much, Taiso. You’re safe with us.” Hakkai reassured her. “Goku and Gojyo should be back very soon and we’ll get you out when night comes.” Hakkai stood and walked to the bed, sitting across from her. “Do you have somewhere safe you can go? We can drop you off, right, Sanzo?” he looked to the priest who finally looked up from the paper.

“I don’t see why not. Anything to get away from this annoying village.” 

“See? We want to help you.” Hakkai told her with a kind smile. A smile that reminded her of her parents, one they would give her whenever she was scared and had nightmares about witch hunters.

“My teacher, Sai. She lives about two days out from here.”

“And you’re certain she’ll look after you?” Hakkai asked.

“Yes. She’s been helping me since I was six. She’s like family.” Taiso explained, soon going stiff when the door opened, ducking down. Hakkai merely chuckled softly.

“It’s only Goku and Gojyo. No need to hide.” He told her before turning his attention to Gojyo who closed the door. “Be sure to lock it please.” 

Gojyo knocked and Goku grinned wide as he set the bag on the bed in front of Taiso. “We got you some food! Water too! Hakkai said to stay light so there’s some warm chicken and rice soup. It’s still real fresh.” He said as he took out a to-go container with a delicious smelling broth inside.

Gojyo stepped up and slapped the boy on the back. “That’s not all that’s in the bag!” he teased, making his young companion growl at him. “You bought it, go ahead and give it to her.”

“Stop it, water sprite!” Goku shouted, slapping Gojyo’s hand away then suddenly feeling a tad flustered as he held the bag. “He’s right though. I got you something else when I bought the water…” he mumbled, averting his eyes as he pulled the doll he bought out of the bag. “Well…you’ve been so sad, and I get why. But, I wanted to try maybe making you smile or just feel a bit better.” He explained as he held out the brown monkey plush.

Taiso gawked at the stuffed animal, taken aback by the gesture of a complete stranger. “You got this…for me?” she asked, raspy voice soft as she gently took the gift from Goku. “It…he’s pretty cute.” She brought the small doll to her chest and a faint smile formed from the small but genuine gesture. “Thank you, Goku.” 

Goku felt a warmth in his chest upon seeing her faint smile and he returned it with a wide smile of his own, “I’m really happy you like it, Taiso.” 

“When the lights go out, we’ll get you out of here and to your teacher, Taiso. So please, eat up and relax.” Hakkai told her, a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

Taiso nodded and opened the container and began slurping up the soup. “Guzzling that down, huh? I guess a near death experience could leave one famished.” Gojyo chuckled, setting a water on the table beside her. “It may not be our room to fully pry but, would you be fine with telling us your side of the story?” he asked, pulling a chair up but keeping a respectable distance.

Taiso ceased eating and a troubled look came over her. “Before I do…what do you guys think of witches? With Gojyo here, you clearly aren’t offended by demons.”

“Witches?” Goku asked, looking to Hakkai “I’ve heard stories about witches from Hakkai!”

“Yes. They’re rumored to be exceptionally skilled with the magics of the world. But, there are not many alive. That anyone knows of anyway.” Hakkai explained.

“As far as our stance on witches? Anyone is capable of evil deeds. One’s birth does not necessarily contribute to their morality.” Sanzo added, lighting his cigarette. “Since you’re asking, can I assume you’re a witch then?” purple eyes narrowed to the young woman before them.

Taiso took a deep breath, one that also gave her some assurance that these men would not harm her. “I am. My powers came to me when I was six years old. Sai is also a witch and has been teaching me all she could and is why I can control magic. My family and I have been able to keep it under wraps. The village could barely accept us being demons, me being a witch? Never risked it.”

“You mentioned someone ratting on you? That they were responsible.” Gojyo mentioned as he took a drink from his beer can.

Silver eyebrows twitched and an expression of anger began to form. “Jinso. He’s the mayor’s son and my boyfriend. He works here at the inn. You heard his voice after I woke up. Well, the night before you guys showed up, Jinso and I snuck out after curfew and went to this beautiful field. We…well…you know, I accidentally shocked him. He ran away and no doubt told his father.” She explained, Gojyo spat out his beer.

“Boyfriend and you-?! With that spineless butterball?! And aren’t you like twelve?” Gojyo pestered, eyes wide.

“Normally, I’d tell you off for being so rude but, he can die now for all I care. And twelve?! I’m seventeen, prick!” the entire Sanzo Party were left gaping in shock at the outburst. Taiso, still gripping the monkey bit her lip and averted her gaze. “Sorry. I know I shouldn’t snap at the ones who helped save me. But, the age thing is kind of a sensitive topic. And an outburst like that would only draw more attention to you guys.”

Goku laughed a bit and scooted closer to her. “SO you know magic? What kind?” he asked curiously.

“Oh well I can use wind, lightning and fire. A bit of earth as well though I’m still rough with it. I can make some objects float too.” She set the monkey down on the bed and focused, her hands above the doll. Within seconds, it was levitating and she moved it to rest on top of Goku’s head. 

“Cool!!! That’s awesome!” he exclaimed with a wide, open mouthed grin. 

The party chatted amongst each other, unaware of what was waiting for them on the outskirts of town, near Taiso’s farm. They noticed no one was manning the check in desk in the lobby and they quickly hid Taiso, having her lay down in the back, Goku and Gojyo covering her with the cape and letting her use his jacket as a pillow. “I know it’s not the best accommodations, but please bear with us.” Hakkai assured her quietly as he started the jeep.

“Master Sanzo!” an elderly voice called out. The group looked over to see the village Elder, a bald man with a kind face. He walked up, using a walking stick. “I thought that you left us a day ago. Is everything alright?” he asked, wise, brown eyes looking over the men.

“We required another day of rest. One of my companions fell sick with a slight stomach ache. We hardly strayed from our hotel room. We thank you for your hospitality, we’re departing now.” Sanzo explained, receiving a nod from the elder.

“I do hope they’re feeling better. Do you mind if I join you for a little while? At least to the outskirts? I wish to check on a family there. I haven’t seen them and I’m rather worried.” Sanzo and the others took note of what the older man said. 

“I suppose I don’t see the harm.” 

After a slight argument, Sanzo was forced to squeeze in back with Goku and Gojyo. “Welcome to the nosebleeds, your highness.” Gojyo prodded, noticing the priest reaching for his banishing gun.

“There is a family of demons that have a farm out here. They’re such a nice bunch, sharing their produce with us, regardless of how other villagers treat them. They have a charming daughter. I have tea with them a few times a week. Toast with fresh jam. I look forward to it every time. They even have a small winery. I am sure they’ll give you some food for your journey.” Taiso absorbed what he was saying. She remembered his many visits. He was always kind to her and her family. She also never pegged him for a liar. Could he be in the dark about what the mayor and his lynch mob did?

The Elder ceased his chatter and Hakkai stopped the jeep when torches came into view. “What is this?” the elder wondered, squinting at the people that blocked their path. “The mayor? What are you doing out here? And at this hour?”

The mayor hissed under his breath, “Elder? I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“I am merely concerned about the safety of a few of our fellow villagers. I heard a strange commotion last night as well. What is going on? I am not very happy with this sight.” He answered, stepping out of the vehicle, one hand to his chin. “This is not a welcoming sight at all.”

Sanzo narrowed his eyes at the mob and stood. “Can we help you, Mayor? We would like to get on with our journey.”

“It has come to our attention you may be harboring a dangerous monster.” The mayor responded, a bunch of members of the mob nodding, glares cast to the jeep. 

The Elder narrowed his eyes. “A monster? How dare you describe any of our own like this?! Explain yourself now!” he demanded.

Sanzo spoke up before the mayor could. “I can answer for you. If there is a monster here, it’s the group before you. The night before, a family was hunted down, and murdered purely based on bigoted ignorance. Two of them burned alive. In front of their daughter who was then shot. Three lives taken away in cold blood.” Sanzo’s tone was low and full of conviction. 

The Elder’s face faded from confusion to anger and anguish. “Is what he says true? You murdered an innocent family?” the mob, now under the Elder’s gaze, hesitated and a few lowered their torches.

“What Master Sanzo says is true. But! How long could we be safe from the demons?! And the child was a witch! Those four have her hidden! We were doing Shangri-La a service-”

“Enough!” Goku and Gojyo felt Taiso move under the cape and leap out of the jeep. “I’m done listening to your toxic bullshit!” fierce blue eyes spotted Jinso and glared, “You. This is all your fault! You have a home to return to! YOU made me lose those dearest to me!” the sound of crackling thunder could be heard.

Jinso hid behind his father. “Spineless coward…” 

The Elder moved towards her, “Taiso! You were here the whole time! Master Sanzo said you were shot!” 

“I was. But they saved me. I guess the Mayor is just a shit shot.” She pushed her bangs back to show a scar in the center of her forehead. 

“I cannot…my child I am so sorry.” 

“We cannot allow her to walk free! Witches are dangerous! And this one is also a demon! She will kill us all!” the mob was getting fired up again thanks to the mayor, chanting ‘Burn the Witch!’ and they began approaching the jeep, Hakuryuu backing up. 

“NOT ANOTHER STEP!” Taiso roared, the mob now unable to move as the earth covered their feet. “You will not hurt anyone else. Do I make myself clear?” her voice was clear, the sound of thunder growing louder, lightning appearing in the sky.

“With what you did, it would be what you deserve.” The Elder said, standing beside Taiso. “How would you react if something like this happened to you? Taiso…if you wish it, you may punish them.” He told her, snapping the girl out of her rage.

She took a few breaths to calm herself down and allowing herself to really think over her next course of action. “Jinso and the mayor. Step forward.” 

The two she singled out didn’t move, fearful for what she had planned. “You two step forward now.” The Elder’s firm voice made them do as they were told.

They stood as straight as possible, Taiso soon in front of them, eyes alight with fury. “I want nothing more than to kill you. To burn the entire village to the ground. But then, I’m no different really from you. It won’t bring my parents back. It wouldn’t change anything except make you seem like some martyr for those that hate.” She pulled her left arm back and swung it forward, a harsh blow landing on the mayor’s nose. “But don’t think that means you’re forgiven.” She growled, blood pouring from what she hoped was a broken nose.

“And you.” She turned to Jinsou, “I gave you my heart. My family welcomed you. We never judged you. But, one little shock was enough for you to damn them?!” She slammed her knee into the chubby boy’s groin, his knees giving out and causing him to collapse and even throwing up a bit. 

Gojyo and Goku whimpered and twitched, feeling phantom pain. “Holy shit…just kill the man.” Gojyo whispered.

“Both of you can rot.” She looked to the mob and spat at their feet, “All of you can fuck off too. As for the food of this farm, it will go to those who did not join in killing my parents. I’m collecting what I want from my home then I’ll be leaving. Anyone tries stopping will get zapped.” The earth freed the rest of the mob who promptly ran off as she entered her house.

The Elder sighed, “Given what happened, those two got off rather easy I’d say.” His shoulders went lax and he turned to the jeep. “As she was hidden in your car, I assume you were taking her somewhere?” 

“Yes.” Hakkai started, feeling better with the mob gone. “There is someone she can stay with. We will see her there safely then resume our journey.”

“You’re kind at heart. Many would just ignore those in need. You have my gratitude for assisting her. I will make my way back to town with these two once they recover. He will be stripped of his mayoral title and duties and locked away. I am very disappointed in them all.” Settling his weight onto his walking stick, he smacked the two men with the tip, “Get up you layabouts. Have a fair journey, Sanzo Party.”

 

“Man. That girl is tough as hell. That Jinso guy is STILL limping.” Gojyo pointed out.

Taiso came out shortly after the whole group left, a bag over her shoulder with a bow, a quiver filled with arrows and a larger bag that most likely carried what she would need. She walked up to the jeep, Sanzo now back in his usual spot of the passenger seat. “To thank you all for everything, you can have whatever food and crops you like. Also, if I may…can we stop by the clearing please?” she requested.

“That clearing? I figured that would be the last place you’d wish to go.” Hakkai said as Goku grabbed her larger bag and hauled it into the back. 

“You’re not wrong but, I need to see them off properly.” She gave a simple explanation and she got in the jeep, now sitting between Goku and Gojyo.

The car ride to the clearing was rather quiet, Taiso was the first one to leave the jeep, Goku following after her, the two sitting beside the still uncovered grave. Goku raised an eyebrow as Taiso reached into the pit. “Taiso? What are you doing?” he asked then let out a shriek as she broke a finger off, one from both corpses. “What did you do that for?!” he cried out as she put the fingers into a jar and sealed it. 

“I plan to cremate them and seal them in something nice. Something I can take with me.” She explained, sitting back beside the disturbed boy. 

“I’m sorry this happened, Taiso. Your parents sound really nice from what that Elder guy said.” He hesitantly set his hand on hers, giving it a soft squeeze.

Gojyo nudged Sanzo with his elbow. “The hell do you want?” the cantankerous priest asked gruffly.

“I’ve only asked you this one other time. But, say something. That nice sutra of yours.”

Hakkai remembered the time Gojyo mentioned, back when he was referred to as Cho Gonou. Sanzo’s words back then did feel like a soothing balm. “Please do Sanzo. I’m sure they would calm the spirits as well.”

Sanzo clicked his tongue and stood as he got out of the jeep. “Tch. This is the last thing I’m doing, got that?” he pulled his ceremonial crown out and sat behind the two kids. 

Taiso and Goku turned their heads as they heard Sanzo chanting. Taiso’s eyes widened slightly, her heart swelling. She didn’t care the reason why he did it. But she was thankful. Looking back to the charred remains of her parents, and Sanzo’s chanting, she felt her eyes water. Her hand turned and held Goku’s squeezing back, as if he was he tether keeping her where she was. “Thank you, Sanzo.” She cried softly, hoping her parents could find peace in the solemn but bright light.


	3. Chapter 3: Sai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Village of Haven is finally behind them and the Sanzo Party are on their way to drop off the witch they saved so they can continue on their journey knowing she will be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I know I don't update this fic often, this is a more niche fandom and most people want ships of the guys. But after this chapter I may put more out. I have other things I write as well. If I get more comments, I will high likely push this up the update tube. I have virtually the whole story planned out and can't wait to get into the new arcs! Please enjoy, comment and share this with your friends!

The Party were now back in the jeep and half a day into their side quest of dropping of the demon witch Taiso at her teacher’s home after her parents’ deaths. To say they weren’t expecting this sort of development from a village visit would be an understatement. But, it seemed they could never go anywhere with some sort of drama or such going down. Maybe they were cursed?

Hakkai spoke up, politely interrupting Taiso and Goku’s conversation. “I must say, you handled that situation rather well, Taiso.”

“Oh yeah. I thought you were gonna shock that whole mob or something. Cause I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess that all that rumbling thunder was you.” Gojyo recalled being able to FEEL the electricity in the atmosphere from the night before.

“Yeah. I was close to losing control on them. If that happens, magic can run amok which would have been bad for everyone. I wouldn’t be able to direct the magic. So anyone could be a target.”

“So, what’s your teacher like, Taiso? Is she strong like you?” Goku asked, curiosity glimmering in his eyes.

Taiso gave a soft laugh, “Oh I still have a ways to go to be on Sai’s level. She’s an effective teacher though. I got lucky my parents found her and got her to agree. I’ll always be in her debt.” Taiso told them, eyes focused on the horizon before them.

Goku found himself drawn to Taiso. She was interesting and didn’t mind his questions, of which he had a fair few. She was pretty cute in his eyes even if others would be put off by her somewhat natural ‘angry’/tired face. He likened it to Sanzo in a way. He felt the most drawn to her eyes however. Whenever he saw them, he was reminded of the dream he had back in Haven. And it’s been on repeat whenever he slept. A woman with what must have been her child. They shared the same eyes. The woman was so kind to him, bringing a warmth to his old prison. It may have just been attraction, but he felt connected in a way to Taiso.

The scent of coffee beans and dark chocolate caused Goku’s thoughts to come to a stand still. He felt a weight on his shoulder and his eyes caught sight of curly dark silver hair. “Taiso…?” he asked softly.

“She dozed off a few minutes ago. Heh don’t you two look cute together.” Gojyo poked harmless fun towards the monkey who glared but fought back an outburst so he would not wake Taiso. “I guess she really trusts us, or at least Goku if she’s resting like this.”

Sanzo glanced into the rearview mirror and saw the witch napping. He felt a slight kinship with the girl, now a sudden orphan. “At least she’s got a place to go. We should be there soon. Hakuryuu’s making good timing.” He commented, blowing smoke to his side.

Taiso’s dream was blurry, her body felt heavy and aged. She looked at her hands, they were wrinkled, from old age no doubt. She could make out of her surroundings, she was in the mountains. What brought her here? Her vision was able to focus and the mountain’s base looked odd and very unnatural. The white stone formed pillar; looking much like a cell. And charmed papers were plastered all over the alabaster prison. She heard a young voice crying but could not move towards whoever might be distressed. All she could see was the body of a yellow bird. It was unmoving and a small, clawed hand reached out as far as it could to try reaching said bird, crying now turned to wailing and it hurt her soul.

She felt her body being shaken slightly and her eyes opened. “Hey, Taiso.” She heard Goku call her softly. She was still curious about the dream. The pain inside her remained. In her dream she felt it trying to pull her towards the crying.

She looked up at him, still groggy from her nap. “Hmm…Goku? Something wrong?” she asked with a yawn, head still against his shoulder.

“Another group holding us up? This is ridiculous.” She heard Sanzo curse and sat up, eyes narrowing angrily as she saw who was stopping them this time.

Three men in light armor of grey, a mix of mostly leather with some metal each wearing a slashed pentagram pendant, a sword and series of vials on their hips. Grey hoods covered their heads. Taiso knew this lot right away. “Can we help you gentlemen?” Hakkai asked pleasantly, hoping to get a move on as quickly as possible. Even he was growing agitated by the number of people bothering them lately.

“We’re wandering soldiers of a holy order. We are on a journey to rout out witches. They are a plight against Buddha and we have heard there is one in the area.” The middle man explained, his eyes landing on Taiso. “Miss. Please step out of the vehicle, we just wish to administer a quick test then you can go along your way.”

As Taiso moved, Sanzo spoke up, “So, you make it your so-called holy mission to accost every girl or woman you come across?” his eyes narrowed on the men. 

“Sadly it is what we must do. Come now, child. We will make this quick.” He insisted, staying in front of the Jeep as his fellows moved to have them surrounded in a triangle. “We just need a bit of blood.”

“I respectfully decline.” She said, standing now, staying as center of the car, Goku and Gojyo were able to easily block them should they lunge. 

“Now, now. Please don’t make a fuss. We get no enjoyment from this. If you’ve nothing to hide you have nothing to fear from us.” The leader continued.

“And I said hell no! You expect me to just let some strangers harass me for my blood? And you say I’m being unreasonable? Go screw yourselves.”

The leader gave a sound of disgust, no doubt a matching grimace under his hood. “Please. There is no need for such crass language-”

“She said no! Leave her alone!” Goku shouted, readying his staff and glaring at the men near the back of the Jeep.

“You show up out of nowhere and make such demands? No wonder the only thing you guys can only get girls using such nasty tricks.” Gojyo stood as well, shielding Taiso from them.

“Excuse me?! We are noble and holy warriors!” 

Sanzo pulled out his gun and took aim to the leader who gasped. “One more idiotic word from that mouth and I’ll shoot it off. No real Buddhist would believe the bullshit you spew.”

“That…that gun. And on your shoulders!”

“You have no idea who you stopped, do you dumbass? The Genjo Sanzo, on a holy mission to rid Shangri-La of a true threat and you pissants pull him over for something as trivial as a witch rumor?” Taiso put on a tone of authority and the three men faltered. 

“A Sanzo priest?! It is an honor to meet one as holy and devout as you. Please excuse our intrusion upon your journey. We are not worthy.” They quickly left after claiming that a priest such as a Sanzo would never keep the company of a witch.

The backseat passengers dropped back into their seat. “That was close. Nice thinking though, Taiso!” Goku cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

“Sorry to use your title and whatnot without your permission, Sanzo. Just figured you wanted those asshats gone just as bad.” She apologized, rubbing her temples from an impending headache.

“No harm. I’ll overlook it since that group was nauseating.”

Hakkai started the Jeep back up and went back to driving to their destination. The Jeep shifted between being a peaceful quiet to sometimes rowdy conversation. Taiso held her bow close, the few things she had now all she had of her parents. That and their fingers which she would take care to incinerate properly once she got to Sai’s home.

A day later she could see the barrier coming up. “Hakkai, stop the jeep please.” 

“Hm? Is something wrong, Taiso?” Hakkai asked as the Jeep came to a halt slowly.

“No. You can’t see it but I have to do something so you all can enter.” She told them, hopping out and going to a collection of upstanding stones, mysterious runes etched on their surface. “There’s barrier to prevent others from wandering to her home. I can pass through as I’m close to Sai. You four need to be welcomed.” She told them as her fingers traced a specific stone. She took a deep breath before biting her index finger hard enough to draw blood, letting it drip into the rune. “Once were strangers, now are friends. Please be welcomed through thine threshold.” She spoke clearly.

Hakkai gave a soft gasp, now able to see a home in the distance. “Amazing! That is Sai’s home in the distance, yes?”

“Mmhmm. This helps ensure that witch hunters don’t find her. It’s kept us safe for a long time.”

Hakuryuu returned to his small dragon form and perched on Hakkai’s shoulder and they all walked down the road, disappearing into the barrier.

Inside the large cottage was a woman in her late thirties, hair echoing her blood red eyes, edges shaved and the rest in a long braid that hung over her shoulder, wearing a dark grey robe with gold accents, a white tank top and simple black jeans. A can of beer loosely gripped in her hand as she looked over a calendar with sloppy handwriting. “Taiso’ll be back this Monday or Tuesday. Should go over her next lessons.” As she turned thoughts over in her mind, she looked out to her garden to a most bizarre sight. Her student with four unknown men. “What the hell…?” she questioned quietly and stood from her seat, moving quickly and throwing her door open. “Taiso? You’re here early. Who are these men?” she demanded. Taiso and her family followed the rather strict training schedule Sai gave them.

“S-Sai!” Taiso bit her lip then ran forward, hugging the taller woman tight, eyes scrunched shut. 

“Taiso…? What’s going on? Answer me.” More demands, but now they were in a softer tone.

“Sai. It’s terrible. Mom and dad are dead.” She answered, her voice a pained whisper. The truth still hurt deeply.

“Dead? What happened? You four you’re welcomed inside while we talk.” Sai told the men and walked inside with Taiso.

“Well, I see why she didn’t pass any judgment on me for being a half breed.” Gojyo said, shocked to see another hanyou like himself. 

“That and she doesn’t seem the type to judge, Gojyo.” Hakkai remarked, taking a moment to look around the yard. “The garden here seems familiar to Taiso’s home. But there is undoubtedly magical flora here. Quite beautiful.” 

Sanzo looked to Goku whose gaze was at the door leading into Sai’s home. “You’ve been gawking at her since we’ve found her.” He said, catching his attention, the boy tilting his head at Sanzo. “At Taiso, dumb monkey. You usually only stare at food like a lovesick puppy.”

“What’d I do to you?! She’s just…she’s pretty. And I feel bad for what happened to her. I feel like I know her already. Like from before we found her. I get a feeling like that when I see you too, Sanzo.” Goku explained.

“I see…” Sanzo lit a cigarette and sat on the steps leading into the cottage. 

He soon felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Sai give him a tired smile, “Mind if I bum one from ya?” she asked, voice rich and husky.

Gojyo moved up and pulled his pack out, “I gotcha covered, beautiful.” Sai happily took the one he gave her. “Need a light?” 

Sai shook her head and held her thumb up to the cig that was now between her lips, a small flame coming from the tip and lighting it. “I’m good. Thanks. I try not to smoke too much. But, this situation calls for a smoke.” She sighed, exhaling a cloud of tobacco. “So, you lot saved her and brought her here, huh?” her eyes shifted to the little one of the group and clicked her tongue. “You can go in if you want. She probably would enjoy the company.”

“Oh. Thank you, ma’am!” Goku said, dashing inside, a chuckle coming from Sai’s throat.

“That boy has a good heart. One look and anyone could see that.” She took another hit of her cigarette, feeling some of the distress fade. “How did it all go down? She told me about the murders. Including that prick shooting her.”

“Yes. That is sadly true. We didn’t see any of this occur as we were asleep in our hotel room while it happened. As we left, Goku, the one who just ran into your home, claimed to smell blood and ran into the woods. We followed him into a clearing and found Taiso and her family. Parents most certainly dead, burned alive. And your student face down in a ditch. Goku saw her breathe and I was able to revive her. She will sadly have a scar from the bullet wound for life I’m afraid.” Hakkai explained as Sai flicked ash into the wind.

“We helped sneak her out of the town, ran into a mob on our way out. She grabbed a bunch of things from her home and here we are. She told us you’d more than likely take her in.” Gojyo finished the explanation. “Oh, and we were stopped by some witch hunters about a day ago.” Sai’s eyes widened at the last bit of news. 

“They didn’t get her blood did they?”

“No. Her and I managed to get them to go away before they made her take their ‘test’.” Sanzo told her and noticed the sigh she gave.

“Good. If they managed to get that, they could track her even if she escaped. And she’s right, I’ll be looking after her. I may not look very maternal but any instincts I have do kick in with that one. Might just be because she’s a witch. Who knows.” She put her cigarette out 

Sai rolled her neck, feeling stressed and anger towards the recent events. “Come on in you guys when you’re done smoking. The least I can do is get you some food and a decent bed for the night.” 

“That is much appreciated, Sai.” Hakkai smiled, following her in.

A time later, the dinner table, Sai and Taiso using a bit of magic to make it bigger and conjuring a few more chairs, had a plump roast with potatoes and a host of other goodies. “Eat up boys. Plenty of roast to go around. And beers for the adults.”

“Sai’s is a master when it comes to cooking meat!” Taiso cheered as she took some meat, potatoes and a bit of salad. 

“The ingredients for this salad came from your garden, Sai?” 

“Damn straight they did, Hakkai. Seeds courtesy of Taiso’s parents. Damn over a decade now. Well, they were payment I requested for teaching Taiso. I prefer practical things. And the garden helps me be even more independent. I go out for hunting occasionally.” She explained as she plated her own food.

Taiso finished her dinner and took her plates into the kitchen, setting them in the sink that began washing the dishes itself. When she turned around, she saw Goku enter with his own stack of plates. “Hey, Goku. You can just set them in the sink. It’ll wash them.” she told him and sat at the smaller table. 

“Whoa really?!” he looked at the sink, a floating sponge scrubbing the plates Taiso put in. “Magic is awesome!” he exclaimed, setting his pile inside. “Do you need help with anything, Taiso?”

“Huh? Help? Umm we still need to set up the area where you guys will sleep for tonight. We could set it up while the others eat and chat.” 

“Let’s do that! So, where are we sleeping?” he asked, grabbing her hand.

“Well, in the basement. Its nice down there and plenty of room for a few extra beds.” Taiso led him down the stairs and to a roomy and warm basement. True to her word, it was big enough for the four of them to each have a bed.

Goku helped move the heavy stuff, practically demanding to be the one to do the heavy lifting. “You don’t have to do that by yourself you know.”

“Ah this is nothing. You both are feeding us and letting us sleep here so it’s the least I can do.”

“Well, you did save my life. So we’re technically repaying you.”

“…I like being around you. It feels right I guess.” He said, placing the futon where she told him, each having a fluffy pillow and plenty blankets if they would be needed.

“That so? Well, I don’t mind having you around. You’re like a sunflower. Bright and pleasant.” Taiso had a gentle smile on her face while Goku wore a wide and boyish one.

“A sunflower huh? That makes me feel nice. Never been compared to a flower.” Goku let out a cute laugh as they finished setting up the boys’ sleeping areas for the night. “This will be perfect for tonight. Thanks, Taiso. Oh, I’ll have to thank Sai too.”

Taiso yawned, “These last few days have been absolutely draining. Hopefully things will calm down now though. I want to stay positive.” 

Goku noticed how tired she looked and frowned. “Would you like a hug or something?” he suggested, hoping he could help take her sadness away, even a little bit.

Thankfully Taiso nodded. “That sounds nice actually.” Goku spread his arms and Taiso wrapped hers around his torso gently, her smile growing when Goku returned the embrace. It was warm, welcoming. Much like Goku himself. It felt just right. Taiso pulled away about a minute or so later, feeling better than she had before their hug. “Thanks a lot. That did help. You’re a really sweet boy, Goku.”

Hearing her words made Goku’s heart flutter. She wished him good night, gave him a quick hug and went upstaris, probably to her room. As everyone in the house slept, Taiso was awake a bit longer, preparing a going away gift for the boys, the stuffed monkey Goku gave her sitting on her bed.


	4. Chapter 4: A Somber Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanzo Party enjoys breakfast and a surprise gift Taiso made for each of them before setting off back on their journey West. Things settle and just as she officially graduates from Sai's lessons, something destroys the barrier keeping their home hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days! One for my DBS fic and this! I'm on a roll! I'm gonna work on updating this at most every two weeks. I love this story and even though this is a very sad chapter, it drives the plot.
> 
> Please leave comments! They really help me out. Share this with your friends as well! Stay warm everyone!

Goku woke up the next morning hearing grunts coming from outside and followed the noise, seeing Taiso fighting with Sai. “Harder, Taiso! And don’t be afraid to infuse your hits with magic! An enemy won’t go easy on you like I am!” Sai bellowed as Taiso lay on the ground. Sai heaved a sigh and stepped towards her student. “I know they’re still on your mind. You must grow strong to keep their memory alive.” Sai rested a hand on top of Taiso’s head, ruffling the thick, dark silver curls. “Let’s take a few day break then. Let you get your thoughts in order.” She turned and saw Goku. “Oh, good morning Goku. Did you sleep well?”

“Oh. Yes, ma’am. You and Taiso are training?”

“Yup. I’m trying to help her with more close combat training. She can’t just rely on magic all the time.” Taiso hung her head, eyes blank. “Sadly, yet understandably, her thoughts are elsewhere.” Sai turned her attention back to Taiso. “I’m going to make breakfast. You take your time here.” She passed by Goku and patted his shoulder before returning to her house.

“Taiso…? Still upset about your parents?” Goku asked in a soft voice, plopping down onto the dirt, sitting a bit away from her to give her space.

“Of course I am!” she snapped, glaring as she lifted her head. But her face quickly changed to regret at Goku’s worried expression. “Sorry, Goku…it’s all still fresh, you know.” She lamented, looking back down and letting her fingers run through the grass, still slightly damp with morning dew. 

“Hey, you’re all good. I’d be pretty torn up if I lost people I cared for I think. I don’t know how that would feel. But, only sad…” Goku went on a slight tangent. After he mentioned losing loved ones, something in him felt broken. 

Taiso took a deep breath and shook her head. “Since you’re here, there’s something I made for you. All of you in fact.” Taiso stood and grabbed Goku’s hand. They entered the house and she led him up the stairs to where her and Sai’s room were located. She opened the dark wooden door and let him follow.

Her room smelled like flowers and was decorated in muted dark colors, purple being the most common color. It was a simple room, a dresser with a bed that was slightly messy. Goku noticed the monkey he got her beside one of her pillows and he couldn’t help the grin that spread on his lips. There was also a bookcase with a worn yet comfy looking chair, a desk that had scrolls and paper with cursive writing covering the parchment littering the desktop. Next to the dresser was the bow and quiver of arrows she brought from her old home while incense burned on a stand atop the dresser. The odd thing he found in her room was a table that looked fancy in his eyes; glowing stones and vials filled with various materials were on the stone surface. “You’ve got a nice room, Taiso. What’s that table?” he asked curiously, noticing four tiny bags on it.

“This is an enchanting station. I also do some minor alchemy here.” She told him, picking up a mortar and pestle, grinding the pestle against nothing. “I used everything here to make something that I hope will help all of you.” She picked up a bag and gave it to Goku. “This one is yours. You can open in. It may smell kind of odd though.”

Slightly ignoring her warning, Goku untied the bag and opened it, an unpleasant aroma swiftly reaching his nostrils. “WHAT IS THAT STINK?!” he coughed, covering his mouth and nose at the offending odor.

Eclair laughed but her nose was pinched as well. “I did warn you. Those are herbs that I had to let the gifts sit in overnight to infuse them with protective qualities.”

Goku pushed past the foul odor and pulled out a pendant that was on a leather cord that was colored goldenrod. Similar to his cape. He examined the pendant and there was an elegant pentagram with markings and in the center was an orange gem. “Whoa…this looks nice! What is it exactly?”

“Its a pendant of protection. I engraved the enchanted stone with the pentagram, choosing runes that signified my desire and the gem stone gives it an extra touch. Your gemstone is citrine. I thought it suited you. If you wish for it to be even more powerful, a tiny drop of your blood makes the pendant more attuned to the wearer.” She took the stone and showed the back to Goku. 

“I trust you, Taiso. And you made this for me.” Goku let her prick his thumb with a small needle and she had him press his pricked thumb against the back of the pendant and she chanted a short mantra. As she did, Goku could feel warmth coming from the stone as it came to rest against his shirt. “It’s so warm. It feels nice.” A soft smile was seen as he rested his hand against the stone. “Thanks a lot, Taiso.” 

The two teens went back downstairs, all the adults already around the table. “Oh, look the lovebirds finally decided to join us.” Gojyo chuckled, Taiso just rolling her eyes. 

“What’s on the menu, Sai?” she asked, sitting at the table and Goku claiming the seat next to hers.

“Those super omelets you love so much. Three different cheeses, bacon, sausage, ham and shredded fried potatoes.” Taiso gasped and smiled wide as the plates on the table each got an omelet and helping of the spuds with juice. 

Taiso began cutting hers up, melted cheese seeping out of the cut egg. “Oh man these are the best!” she cried after taking a bite. 

The breakfast table was filled with friendly conversation until Hakkai noticed Goku’s necklace. “Goku? What is that around your neck?” 

“Huh?” Goku looked down and and noticed he was wearing it outside his shirt. “Oh! Taiso made this for me! One for all of us!” he wore a wide smile. “It’s for protection she said.”

“That it is. A very powerful protection spell. It can give protection from fatal encounters such as poisoning, terrible injuries and the like. To make four…Taiso must really like you lot.” Sai explained as she drank her juice.

“And you made one for the rest of us? That is very kind of you.” Hakkai said as he fed Hakuryuu small bits of omelet, looking confused as Taiso ran back upstairs, returning moments later with three small bags.

“Please do not open those yet.” Sai told them almost pleadingly, “It is not a pleasant smell and I don’t wish for our appetites to be ruined.”

“Oh yeah. Its strong. Almost knocked me flat.” Goku spoke up, backing up what she said.

Breakfast was finished shortly after, dishes being done by the enchanted sink and the other men opened their tiny bag, each coughing to some degree from the aroma in the bag. “Ooph. Oh crap you were NOT kidding about the reek.” Gojyo gagged and pulled his out; his pendant having a red leather cord and a ruby as the centerpiece. “Oh, this looks pretty nice actually. Heh not everyday that a cute girl gives me jewelry.” He cast a friendly wink to Taiso.

Sanzo’s was on a purple cord with an amethyst and Hakkai’s green with an emerald. “This is very lovely, Taiso. I can see the dedication to each carving. And the stones with the cords make it feel more personal. Thank you very much.”

“It’s a practical gift. Since you went to so much trouble to make it, I’ll keep it.” Sanzo muttered as he reached for his pack of cigarettes. 

“I’m sure she mentioned it to Goku, I can feel the completed enchantment from here. But, to make it stronger, it requires a bit of blood from the wearer.” Sai explained as the men put their pendants on.

“Eh I don’t see why not. Goku has blown up or any other magical mishap.” Gojyo offered out his hand and allowed Taiso to complete the enchantment, Hakkai and Sanzo following after him. 

“The warmth you feel is from the enchantment and you’ll feel it as long as you wear the pendant. I do ask that you wear it under your clothes however.” 

“Taiso has a point. If you wear them like Goku was, you could be hassled by witch hunters. You don’t want those pricks tailing you.” Sai reiterated with crossed arms.

“Understood, Miss Sai. Sadly, I think we must depart. We have a long way to go.” Hakkai frowned, Goku feeling sad.

Sai spoke up first, “You do what you must. You boys just so happen to have the world in your hands. I’m sure you four are stubborn enough to succeed.”

Taiso and Sai led the Party to the edge of the barrier opposite from where they entered. “You need only walk out and you’ll exit in the forest. Nice and hidden from prying eyes. I wish you all a safe journey.”

“The area of your barrier is impressive, Sai. It must take considerable energy to keep it powered.” Sanzo stated, blowing smoke from his mouth and enjoying the feel and taste of the nicotine.

“Normally yes, but I have a few runed stones buried and hidden around the barrier’s circumference.” 

They each bid their goodbyes, Gojyo giving Sai a few cigs and Taiso hugging Goku tightly one final time before they turned and vanished through the barrier. “Good luck, guys.” Taiso whispered as they headed back to the cottage. 

A month had passed since the Sanzo party set back out on their journey West and Taiso was brighter. Her parent’s deaths were still heavy on her heart but she has been focusing on her studies and training far better than she had recently. And they had been moving much of the cottage’s contents through a special door. It could only be summoned by using the key that Sai wore at all times. 

“You’ve grown into a powerful witch these last-damn almost twelve years coming up. You’ve been doing me proud, Taiso.” Sai congratulated her student. “There’s not much left I can teach you to be honest. Most things you can research or discover through trial and error. So, I’d like to give you. A sort of graduation gift.” Sai removed her robe and offered it to Taiso. “My teacher and the teacher before her wore this robe. Please take it.”

“I didn’t know it had that kind of history.” Taiso put it on, it clasping a bit above her chest but it went far past her feet. “I’m uhh kinda short for it though.” 

“Ah that’s no big deal. I was taller than my mentor.” Sai knelt down and chanted, her fingers doing a slicing motion and the hem of the robe magically adjusted to her height, now ending at her ankles. “There we go. Hmm…it really suits you.” Sai’s tender smile faded into a more serious face. “Taiso. If anything happens to me, know that everything I have is yours. You’ve been like a daughter to me.” She said, voice somber.

“That’s kind of you but, what’s bringing this kind of talk on? You’re not old, Sai. Taiso felt worry weigh on her shoulders as she looked up to her teacher. “Is…is something wrong?”

“I hate to worry you unnecessarily but I have had a terrible feeling ever since those boys mentioned you were stopped by witch hunters. I’m certain that it’s just me being a worrywart. Paranoia is sadly a common thing in the life of a witch. We have to stay alert and ahead of the hunters.” Sai brushed off her paranoia. It wasn’t a healthy way to live but it’s kept her alive these last thirty something years. “Oh. Your eighteenth birthday’s comin up soon.” 

“Yeah. It is. I haven’t really had it on my mind much…” Taiso admitted, eyes watching the stars above them.

“I don’t really blame you. Mind humoring with a small request?”

“A request? What kind?”

“Well, I’ve been kind of looking forward to you coming of age. Mostly so we can share a drink together. I can make you something a bit sweeter than my usual beer if you’d like.”

The two went back inside and Sai mixed a small glass of a sweeter liquor for her fellow witch. “This is a sweet spiced rum with fruit juice. “To you growing up and becoming a full witch.” They clinked their glasses and Taiso took to big of a drink, her nose scrunching up. “Take your time with it. Enjoy it.” She laughed, taking a swig of her beer.

“It’s not that bad though. The warming sensation is odd but it tastes better than I thought.” Taiso took another drink and it went down a bit easier this time.

Throughout the drink they shared, Sai could feel something approaching the perimeter of her barrier. She heaved a worried breath, she couldn’t keep Taiso in the dark. It wouldn’t be right. “Taiso. I need you to remain calm. You’re to go upstairs and pack whatever you can.” Taiso set her drink down, worry growing again. “There’s something. I think a group approaching the barrier. Our secret hollow has a garden. We can hide there and find a new home. But you have to listen alright?” 

“What?! Who’s getting close?” Taiso kept her voice low and Sai removed the key that was around her neck and put it in Taiso’s hands. Just then they felt their world shift, looking out the window they noticed the barrier disintegrate. “S-Sai. Please tell me that was not-” Sai gripped her shoulders tightly.

“Go. Pack. And retreat. I’ll meet you at the door. I promise.” She pushed Taiso towards the stairs. “Stay strong Taiso. And quiet. I’ll handle anyone coming.” Taiso nodded and darted upstairs, burying her sadness at having to pack up and leave another home.

Sai grabbed her beer and lit the last cigarette that Gojyo left her and set out of the house. There was a large group outside, she knew they were hunters. Each holding a torch. “Just who do you lot think you are to trespass on my land?” she demanded, blowing smoke at them.

“We know what you are. No normal woman would be able to erect such a thing, witch.” The leader spat the last word with utter contempt.

“Okay? And so what if I am. I’ve hurt no one. I just live here in peace. The barrier was to keep scum like you out. So, what hopped up your tight ass to think you’re remotely in the right to trespass? And there better be a damn good reason. If you lay out some God excuse I’ll personally torch you lot.” She growled, blood red eyes alight with anger. She’s never hurt anyone who didn’t attack her first.

“Already threatening us?! We are here under divine right! Your mere existence is a danger. You hold far too much power. You and your kind-”

“And there we go. I warned you about some holy reason. You preach peace yet torture innocents. Even those who don’t have witch blood. You destroyed a barrier that was keeping me safe from people like you. I live off the land and I’ve even helped heal people. But you’ll no doubt ignore that.” She had to keep them busy. ‘Get to the door, Taiso. 

“Silence! A witch and a half breed. You are an utter abomination. The world will be much better off without you.” 

Sai only smirked and chugged the rest of her beer, crushing the can and letting it fall to the ground. She closed her eyes and flames encircled all the hunters, their cries filling the air. “ You’ve brought this upon yourselves…I’ll drag you all to hell with me!”

Taiso grabbed her father’s pocket watch and put it in her jean pocket. On her dresser were a pair of earrings, they looked like reg gems. She cremated her parents’ fingers and made these earrings. After gathering her bow and quiver, she threw the stuffed monkey into her pack and grabbed the bag she had filled with Sai’s things.

There was a familiar smell in the air. Fire. And with it, she was forced to recall her parents’ deaths. “No! Focus! You have to get out of here! Can’t let Sai down.” She dashed downstairs and clutched the key, looking outside and saw the fire spreading! Fear was evident in her eyes. She knew Sai wasn’t weak, fire was the element she could control best. But, the fear of loss was still strong.

Screams and sounds of combat echoed and she focused on the incantation, a door appearing. Taiso heard heavy footsteps approach from behind and she jumped back, ready to attack, only to see Sai, covered blood and clutching her left arm which was now a stump at the elbow. Taiso felt her emotions begin to boil over. “Sai! What hap-mmm!!” Sai covered her mouth with her remaining hand.

“Quiet, Taiso. L-listen. Get out of here. Now.” Sai’s voice was strained, holding in her pain as best she could. “Please, go. They can’t find you. I wont fail your parents.” Sai saw the door and hobbled to it and opened it, kicking the bags that Taiso wasn’t holding through the black threshold. “Go!”

“Not without you! You can be healed in the hollow!”

“There are still more of those fucks out there! Now run!” Sai ordered desperately.

“Oh look here, I think this is the young girl that our brothers told us about.” The group had made it to the cottage. Sai turned to face them and used her magic to set their home on fire, only wanting the trespassers dead even more. 

“You lay a finger on her and none of you will live to regret it…” Sai’s voice sounded like nothing Taiso had heard before.

One of the hunters pulled a pistol out. “Two witches will be wiped from this world. Truly we are doing divine work.” 

Sai shielded Taiso’s body with her own, her good arm wrapped around the girl and edged her closer to the door. “G-go, Taiso…I’ll be there for you. Somehow, I will find you again. Please. Live.” She pleaded.

“I can’t lose you too. I don’t wanna be alone!” she cried softly, clinging to her teacher. 

“I’m happy you let me share a drink with you…I love you Taiso.” Sai gathered what strength she had and forcefully pushed Taiso through the door.

Tears filled her widening eyes as she heard multiple gunshots, her heart rending cries silenced as the door closed. Taiso fell on her back beside all the bags she packed. She stood and tried opening the door. “Take me back to the cottage!” but it would open to nothing. The cottage was gone. Sai was dead. And Taiso was all alone.


End file.
